


In Love's Name

by tirsynni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were alive. To Sam, that was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love's Name

Sam kissed Dean’s lax lips, at first gently, then harder, his large hands nearly completely enveloping Dean’s face.

Dean didn’t kiss back.  Sam didn’t let that deter him.

His tall frame easily towered over Dean as he pushed Dean against the motel wall.  The bed—just one, queen-sized—was mere feet away, but he didn’t want Dean lying down yet.  As of now, Dean was at least standing on his own.  The bed would only offer the man more passivity.

Sam hated it when Dean was passive.

Sam’s tongue slipped easily between soft lips even as he slid his knee between Dean’s thighs.  Like his mouth, Dean’s legs easily parted, giving Sam access.  Dean’s cock was hard through his jeans, but that was purely a physiological reaction.  That wasn’t Dean’s response to Sam.

Besides, it wasn’t sex Sam was interested in.

Sam’s tongue explored Dean’s mouth, licking up the last traces of the coffee Dean had nursed for hours earlier.  Dean allowed it, his own tongue neither helping nor resisting.  He was like a doll in Sam’s arms, and it chilled Sam to the bone.

It also motivated him to keep moving.  His hands slid away from Dean’s face to untuck Dean’s shirt.  For a moment, Sam couldn’t resist touching him, feeling hard muscle and warm skin.  His fingers caught on new scars.  Sam shivered.  Then Sam moved upward until his hands rested on Dean’s chest.  One hand pressed over Dean’s heart.  It thudded steadily against his palm.

Sam gently pulled away from the kiss, though his lips lingered against Dean’s.  “You’re alive,” he whispered, not sure if Dean heard him or not.  “You’re alive.”

No response.  Sam snaked a hand to Dean’s back, keeping his other hand over Dean’s heart.  He yanked Dean hard against him, as close as they could be.

“Our hearts are beating,” Sam breathed.  “Yours and mine.  We made it.  We made it.”

This close, Sam couldn’t help but see those distant green eyes close.  Dean leaned so his forehead rested against Sam’s.  Sam’s heart pounded.

“We’re alive,” Sam repeated.  “We’re alive.”

Sam kissed Dean again, and this time, Dean tentatively responded, never opening his eyes.  The kiss was slow and deep, only their mouths moving.

Sam had expected Dean to taste different, to feel different, but no: it was Dean, warm and alive, in his arms.

Dean was the one who broke the kiss, never opening his eyes.  He rested against Sam.  “We’re alive,” he whispered, his voice dull.

Gently, Sam kissed his brother behind his ear.  Not even Hell itself could stop then or separate them.  It had tried and it had failed.

Feeling Dean’s heart beating steadily against his palm, Sam closed his eyes, hiding the abrupt glow there.

Hell had tried to take Dean away from him.  If Sam needed to bring a little Hell to earth to keep them together, then so be it.

They were alive.  Heaven help any who tried to interfere with that.


End file.
